


Damask

by whiteroses77



Series: Fabric of Fidelity [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce begins to see his friend in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damask 1/3

TITLE: Damask 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: PG-13  
WORD COUNT: 3,161  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce begins to see his friend in a new light.  
Author’s note: First part of the Fabric of Fidelity Series

~*~

The first time, he thought about his best friend in more than a friendly way, actually it probably wasn’t the first time but it was the first time he was fully conscious of it, they were at a charity do. The Daily Planet society columnist Cat Grant was off sick and the editor Perry White had dragged poor Clark into covering the event. Bruce was there for the sole purpose of public image. 

They were standing together. To public scrutiny, they were having a polite but meaningless conversation. Bruce took a sip of his wine and his eyes ran over Clark’s well-groomed countenance. Unconsciously he reached out and ran his hand over Clark’s shoulder and down his arm, feeling the texture of the fabric as well as discerning Clark’s muscular form that he normally tried to disguise. He commented, “This tuxedo is a little contrary to your façade isn’t it.”

Clark’s eyelids fluttered behind his black rimmed lenses, his friend took a mouthful of his own wine. Then he asked, “You like it?”

He eyed the elegant lines and admitted, “You look splendid.”

He noticed how Clark breathed through his nose, and then said quietly, “Thanks Bruce.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Then Bruce blinked and then he cautioned, “That is why I’m surprised you are actually wearing it. It almost negates your disguise.”

Clark snorted slightly and shook his head minutely. He smiled, “Naturally…” then he said, “I better circulate a bit, I need to get some gossip for the article. It all can’t be about you.”

He spoke in hushed tones, “You are not going to use me to sell newspapers are you, Clark?”

Clark asked in mock surprise, “Use you. Bruce…” he leaned in slightly, “You have been talking to me all night, and nobody wants to read about that.”

Bruce smirked, “They would if they knew about our true relationship to each other.”

His best friend’s eyes smiled at him, “I will see you later on.”

Bruce watched his best friend walk away into the crowd. He let his gaze follow him as he went. He really did look too good tonight.

~*~

Later, Bruce was talking to Ira Chandler; he was telling Bruce about his daughter who had returned home to Gotham after graduating from college the top of her class. Ira told him, “You remember Carrie…” Ira nudged him, “I think she had a little crush on you before she went off to college.”

Bruce smiled politely; the innuendo he might have otherwise used was unfitting with the woman’s father. He glanced around the room, Ira followed his gaze, then pointed through the crowds, “There’s my girl.”

Bruce followed the direction and saw the brunette that he vaguely remembered. She had become a fine looking woman. His gaze drifted away and he noticed her companion, who she was obviously enjoying conservation with very much. Clark Kent was doing that fiddling with his glasses thing he does so well, but there was a very genuine smile on his lips. He was obviously taken with her. 

With his usual act of clumsiness and an exaggeration of his shyness, Bruce would assume most women were put off, but it seemed Carrie Chandler wasn’t put off at all. Maybe she was one of those women who only dated men who were less attractive than they were. Bruce let out a little chuckle, as he thought, if that was the case she definitely would not like the real Clark Kent. His friend was the supreme opposite and he was pushing that boundary a little too far wearing that tuxedo tonight.

Ira Chandler asked with amusement, “Something amusing you there Bruce?”

Bruce pointed out, “I was just wondering at the competition for your daughter's company.”

Ira shrugged, “The fellow is handsome enough, but he is not exactly in the same league as you.”

He should have been complimented, that was indeed what Mr Chandler’s purpose was, however Bruce found himself frowning in what irritation, bafflement, in just plain denial. No, Clark was just more, much more. He gazed across the room at his best friend, Carrie was reaching out, and touching Clark’s arm, and Clark smiled and bowed his head in shyness.

Bruce shook his own and smiled too.

Ira and Bruce watched as Carrie took hold of Clark’s hand and led him out the French windows and towards the gardens outside. Bruce commented, “I don’t think your daughter agrees with you.”

Ira sipped his wine and shrugged good-naturedly. 

~*~

After parting ways with Ira and mingling for a few minutes, Bruce headed to the gardens intrigued. He walked across the patio and glanced around. He saw them sitting on a bench side by side talking. He raised his glass to his lips, and took a sip and just observed. 

Carrie leaned in and tried to kiss Clark. He saw Clark hesitate, move forward, and then swallow and duck his head bashfully. 

Bruce was fascinated, was that Clark being shy, or was it part of his façade? Bruce knew him very well however even he couldn’t tell. It was very charming either way.

Carrie smiled gently, she reached out and cupped and caressed Clark’s jaw. She then leaned in again unwilling to be put off. Bruce was actually impressed with her. As Carrie and Clark’s lips met, Clark’s eyes fluttered closed. His mouth fell open slowly, and Carrie deepened the kiss. She pulled back unhurriedly and she smiled encouragingly, “That was really nice.”

Clark gazed at her. Colour had pinked his cheeks and he said softly, “Yeah.”

Carrie leaned in again, and Bruce heard Clark’s little groan and then it was as if something clicked and Clark took control over the kiss. He cupped her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, and he opened her mouth with his lips and Bruce saw a flash of tongue as Clark licked into her mouth. He heard her whimper.

Bruce licked his own lips. He was lost for a moment in the scene before him. He then realised what he was doing – being a voyeur. It was his business watching over other people, but not the private affairs of his best friend no matter how fascinating. Regrettably, he turned and returned to the party. 

~*~

A little while later, he saw them re-enter the party. Carrie made her way through the crowds to her father. Bruce headed in the same direction. He came upon them, and he heard her saying goodnight to her father. Ira saw Bruce and he tried to appeal to her, “Look who is here, it is Bruce, my dear.”

He said suavely, “Hello Carrie.”

She glanced at him momentarily, “Oh hi Bruce, it's been ages. We will have to catch up sometime.” She looked towards Clark, “We are just saying goodnight aren’t we?”

Bruce met Clark’s gaze for the first time and he raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Clark smiled at him with his stunning eyes. Then as she led him away, his best friend winked at him conspiratorially. Bruce could only smile in return.

He said to Ira, “I think I just lost.”

~*~

A few nights later, Batman was doing surveillance, crouched on a rooftop. He had been there for hours, he was cold, wet, and tired, and he just wished that his suspects would do something. He pulled out his binoculars again and he had another look. No, he couldn’t see anything. Then spoken in a whisper, “What are we looking at?”

He lowered his binoculars, and turned his head to see Superman crouched beside him, looking at the hideout too. He smiled internally at the fact that Superman’s presence hadn’t activated his scare reflex. He would be annoyed if it had been anyone else, but then again he was sure nobody else could get past his highly tuned senses. He explained, “They went in there hours ago, no one has exited since then.”

Superman nodded, he squinted at the hideout. Batman knew he was using his x-ray-vision. Then Superman informed him, “I doubt they will be leaving any time soon, there is drinking going on, and a couple of women are in there with them. They appear to be having a good time.”

Batman huffed at his time being wasted. He turned and sat down on the wet rooftop, his back to his quarry. He glanced at Superman. Superman smiled and shrugged. Batman narrowed his gaze, “Just shut up.”

His teammate grinned, “I didn’t say anything.”

He groaned, “Well don’t, I’m tired and I’m freezing.”

“Is the great Batman admitting to having a weakness?”

“Absolutely not, I’m just cold.”

Superman nodded slightly and then said, “Stay still.”

Then Batman saw the amber flames light up Superman’s eyes, and then warmth flooded his body. His body reacted to it and he arched forward. It was like standing next to an open fire and being snuggled up in bed all at once. He moaned, “Oh god yes.” Batman’s body was still tingling and he sighed, “Oh that feels so good.”

Superman’s eyes returned to normal, and his friend gazed at him, warmth of a different kind in his eyes. He murmured, “You are welcome.”

Batman smiled in return, “At least I can continue my surveillance for a few more hours.”

His friend shook his head, “You might as well go home, because nothing is going to happen tonight.”

“I don’t think…” he tried to argue.

Superman stood up and crossed his arms in that no nonsense manner, “Come on you are going home now. You can come back tomorrow.”

Batman arose to his feet. He conceded, “Okay but not because you are telling me to do It.” he assured him.

~*~

Back at the cave, Batman entered the changing area, pulling off his cowl as he went, and then he began getting changed out of the Batsuit. He started on his cape and he called out to the main area admitting, “I didn’t even see the women go in; they must have already been in there.”

Clark came and stood in the archway. He was leaning against it, with his arms folded. He was already wearing his casual attire - t-shirt and jeans. He agreed, “I guess so.” 

Bruce glanced up as he removed the utility belt, and smiled, “Talking of women, what about you, and Carrie Chandler huh?”

His best friend smiled in return, “What about it, we had a nice time.”

He kicked off his boots, “Just nice, no plans to see her again. I didn’t think one night stands were your MO.”

Clark quirked his lips, “You can’t commit to everyone you take a fancy to.”

Bruce unclasped the Batsuit and peeled it from his upper body, “I agree of course, but how do you manage the identity issues, after all I hide behind my cowl.”

His friend rolled his eyes gently, “We have been friends for ages, and you never bothered asking these questions before.”

He pulled the rest of his suit down over his ass and down his legs. He explained, “Well I had never seen you charm the panties off someone before the other night.”

Clark asked, “You saw what?”

Bruce glanced towards him again. He smiled and confessed, “Only the kiss in the gardens but it was enough for me to start to wonder. So anyway you didn’t answer the question.”

Clark’s eyes glanced over his now nude body. He answered bluntly, “You don’t have to be completely naked and in a bed to have great sex.”

Bruce licked his lips, “That is very true.” Bruce picked up his boxer shorts and slipped them on, he smirked, “I bet they would enjoy it if they knew you are Superman though.”

He grabbed his sweat pants and put them on.

Clark met and held his gaze, “Oh Bruce I think they enjoy it anyway.”

Bruce arched his brow at his friend’s confidence. He grabbed his t-shirt and then walked towards the archway, he murmured, “I bet they do.”

Clark raised his eyebrow, and then turned with him and they walked out back into the main area of the cave. They headed for the stairs and then up to the kitchen. 

He found the supper that Alfred and left for him before retiring for the night. Clark switched the kettle on and then went to the cupboard, and got out Alfred’s tea, it was too late to be drinking coffee. Bruce heated up the food and Clark made the hot drinks. He put his plate on the table and took a seat. Clark put down their cups down too, and he took a seat as well. Bruce studied his friend for a moment, then Clark narrowed his gaze and said with a smile, “What?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering, I always assumed you only had full relations…”

Clark corrected him daringly, “You mean had sex?”

Bruce tilted his head, “Okay… sex I thought you were a good boy who only had sex with people you had shared your identity with.”

His friend raised an eyebrow, “That would limit my options a little don’t you think?”

He uttered, “Unquestionably, I just thought you did.”

Clark frowned, “Why?”

Bruce chuckled ruefully, “Well some people might think that it might be kind of dangerous with your powers, or because you are a different species, that you should tell them.”

His friend met his gaze and stared at him. “Is that what you think?”

He held that gaze and replied truthfully, “No not at all.”

Clark swallowed, and then told him thoughtfully, “I would never knowingly put anyone in danger; I learnt a long time ago how to have complete control over my body.”

Bruce told him, “I know that, I have seen you cradle a new-born in your hands and I have seen you crumble titanium like it was a chocolate chip cookie. I trust you Clark with anything.”

Clark smiled with a measure of relief and nodded, “Good.” 

He reached out and nabbed a piece of carrot from Bruce’s plate. Bruce exclaimed, “Hey!”

His best friend laughed, “I need it so I can see better.”

Bruce smirked and shook his head, “As if you need to do that.”

~*~

They were sitting in the lounge; tonight he’d had enough and hadn’t wanted to go back to the cave. He just needed to retreat for a while. Music was on in the background, and Bruce was lying on the couch at one end, Clark was at the other sitting up but lounging back. Bruce said, “Ira said…”

Clark asked in confusion, “Who is Ira?”

Bruce chuckled smugly, “That is your latest conquest’s father.”

His friend’s eyes widened, “Oh?”

“Yeah, he said Carrie used to have a crush on me before she went off to college. I might have been lucky that night if Cat Grant hadn’t been sick.”

Clark slumped down into the couch cushions to get more comfy. He asked, “Were you really interested in her?”

Bruce shrugged and confessed, not really but I might have been by the end of the night had you not been there.”

His friend replied, “You would not have been disappointed.”

“Yeah…?” he asked interestedly.

Clark made a little satisfied noise, and then glanced at Bruce. “Hmm yes, you know you were almost right. I’m not a monk…” his hand reached out and his thumb played distractedly over the bare skin of Bruce’s ankle that was in reach, “…but there does have to be something there, some chemistry for me to go there.”

Bruce observed Clark’s thumb as it played over his skin with a featherlike touch. It felt kind of nice. 

He remembered the kiss in the gardens, Clark’s reaction to the kiss. Bruce remembered seeing Clark’s mouth open, that teasing flash of tongue and Carrie’s little whimper. He remarked, “Well the kiss did look delicious.”

His friend’s eyes regarded him, and Bruce returned that attention. Bruce’s gaze dropped to Clark’s pretty lips. He groaned internally, ‘when the hell did he start thinking his best friend’s lips were pretty?’ He had always known he was handsome there was no other opinion to have but… Clark’s tongue flashed out and swiped his full lips. Bruce’s cock twitched in his pants, and he groaned under his breath. Clark’s brow creased slightly, and then his gaze ran over Bruce’s body and then he smiled and turned away and licked his lips again. Bruce rolled his eyes, yeah that is all he needs, for his best friend to find out his mouth was all of a sudden turning him on. 

Clark returned his gaze to him and murmured, “I think Carrie Chandler will be getting a phone call very soon.”

“I thought you said it was a one off?” he questioned.

Clark grinned at him, “I meant for you.”

Bruce watched his friend’s tantalising mouth smiling at him, and he thought, ‘I doubt it. All I need is for you to bring your fucking pretty mouth over here.’ Of course he didn’t say it, how could he? Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head at his own thoughts. Then he heard Clark move against the couch, and then murmur, “I think it is bedtime for us.”

His eyes flew open, however, he was almost disappointed when he was confronted by the scene of Clark standing up and collecting their cups off the coffee table. He chastised himself, ‘fool, you just found out that he has one night dalliances with women. It might have tilted Bruce’s view of him. But it didn’t bend him towards Bruce’s direction did it?’

Bruce slung his legs around and then jumped up from the couch. He went to grab the cups, “I will do that. You can get going if you want.”

There was a moment where both of them had hold of the same cup, and they were standing so close. Clark asked in an almost whisper, “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Bruce met his gaze so close and confessed quietly, “No never.”

They both glanced at each other’s lips at the same time. They both breathed slowly. They met each other’s gaze again. Then Clark smiled, “Good.” He pulled the cup from Bruce’s hand and then said, “I will take these to the kitchen, and I will say goodnight.”

Bruce frowned and he stuttered, “Clark?”

His best friend told him gently, “You need to get some sleep, I think we both do.”

Maybe Clark was right, just because you had a connection with your best friend, when he was closer to you than anyone else was, and just because he was absolutely gorgeous, it didn’t mean… oh lord help him.

 

To be continued


	2. Damask 2/3

TITLE: Damask 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,131  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce’s feelings for Clark grow stronger and harder to ignore.

~B~

He made his way through the house heading for the cave. He’d been out patrolling the last few nights and he really needed to get some casework done. As he walked past, he popped his head around the kitchen door. “I’m going to the cave for a while; I am not to be disturbed.”

Alfred replied, “Very well Master Bruce. Oh Sir, if Mr Kent arrives should I tell him to wait or...”

He wondered, “Did Clark say he was coming tonight?”

“No Sir but we both know Mr Kent is rather prone to just popping in.”

Bruce smile unconsciously. He saw a sparkle in his old guardian’s eyes. He coughed and admitted, “The request doesn’t include Mr Kent.”

“Well Master Bruce, I did not think it did, Sir.”

He swallowed, “Well, you were right.”

Alfred gave him a small smile, “Very well sir.”

He nodded and headed for the cave.

~*~

He’d been working for hours without a break. He squinted at the time on his computer screen. He groaned tiredly, “Damn.”

He rested his head on the back of his chair. Maybe it was time for that break. A humour-filled voice told him, “You have been working too hard, Batman.” 

He sensed Superman’s approach from behind, then Superman’s hands encircled his neck, he leaned in and whispered against his covered ear, “You need to relax.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I am.”

Superman pulled back slowly and then circled his chair and came fully into view. His gaze lingered on Superman’s tight uniform especially his little red shorts. He asked exasperated, “Where is your cape?”

Superman grinned naughtily, “I think I must have forgotten to put it on.”

He walked around further, a little sway to his hips, and he asked, “What is the matter, don’t you like my ass?”

Batman confessed, “No I like it very much.”

Superman smiled and then he slung his leg over and straddled his lap. He gazed at him and Batman’s cock sprang to life behind his groin guard. 

He murmured lowly a breath away from his lips, “Release the cowl.” 

He reached up and released the safety mechanism on the cowl. Batman pulled back the cowl, and then Superman pulled it off completely. They gazed at each other intensely and then Superman lunged down and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Superman’s hands went into Bruce’s hair. He moaned as their tongues met and he returned the kiss ravenously, and his soft tongue played against his.

“Oh Clark, oh god, you turn me on so much.” 

He reached out, and his hands traced down Superman’s broad back and grasped his ass. Superman moaned deeply in his chest and rocked down against the hard fabric of Batman’s groin guard. Bruce groaned as his cock head rubbed against his groin guard. He asked smugly, “Are you getting hard for me, huh Clark?”

Superman motioned down between then, “Yes, look and see.”

They both gazed down between them and saw Superman’s hard length trapped behind his red shorts, hard for him. Then Superman uttered, “Please.”

Bruce groaned, as his cock twitched hearing that. He asked, “Please what?” He murmured asking, “Do you want me to fuck you Superman. Is that what you want?”

Superman sighed, “Yes Batman.” Then he slipped off his lap, and turned and braced his hands against the workstation. He arched his back showing off his voluptuous ass 

Bruce grasped Superman’s gorgeous ass and then he pulled those little red shorts down over the swells of his ass cheeks. He bowed his head against the small of Clark’s bare back and groaned, “Fuck, yes.”

Bruce licked at the dip at the beginning of his cleft and then he spread those cheeks and gazed at the perfect little hole. Then Bruce pressed a single finger against him testing him. He asked gravelly, “You are so tight, have you ever bottomed?”

Spoken huskily, “Not often, only for special…”

He breathed out and suggested, “It could be very special between us, Superman.”

“Yes I know.”

Bruce’s cock flexed against his groin guard again. He admitted, “I want to fuck you, Clark.” 

He jerked awake and came back to his present surroundings. He moaned, “Oh shit.” 

He glanced around the cave, his gaze coming to rest on Superman, who was standing motionless on his way from the staircase. He was gazing at him in astonishment. 

Bruce’s chest rose and fell as he sucked in breath, his gaze locked on Superman. “Oh fuck.” he groaned as his erection rubbed against his zipper of his slacks. His hand went there but the action became fruitless, as Superman’s eyes followed the movement, keeping his touch at bay. Bruce whimpered quietly instead. 

Superman said wryly, “That must have been one heck of a dream.”

Bruce licked his lips and sighed admitting, “It was, it was incredible.”

His best friend approached him grinning. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, and asked playfully, “Who was the dream about?”

Bruce’s eyes flowed over his best friend’s body, and said daringly, “A beautiful brunet I know.”

His friend grinned, “Lucky girl.”

Yeah right, the beautiful brunet in question was as far away from being a girl as you could get. Shit, what was he supposed to do? He sat up further, and his erection rubbed again and he winced. 

Clark’s eyes shone with mirth. He said, “Go and have a cold shower and put yourself out of your misery.”

Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend’s delighted amusement but he couldn’t resist the sense of Superman’s suggestion. He got out of his chair and went to the changing area. As he stripped off his clothes, he called out, “Is it a slow night?” Superman said something in reply but Bruce didn’t hear. He called again, “I haven’t got super-hearing.”

Superman entered the archway, saying; “I said…” he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened slightly, his gaze taking in Bruce’s body. Bruce swallowed as Superman’s gaze focused on his erection. Then Superman raised an eyebrow, “So your reputation is based on more than just hype.”

Fuck! His mind was in turmoil, a part of him wanted to cover himself bashfully, which was as far from his reputation as you could get and the other part thought, do something, tell your best friend that he is the cause of your cock standing to attention. 

Superman licked his lips and Bruce fought not to make a crazy pass at his best friend. Instead, he smiled smugly, “What can I say; I have never had any complaints.”

Superman nodded, and murmured, “You wouldn’t.”

He felt the blood coursing down his body, Bruce turned and headed for the shower before it reached its target and Clark got more of an eyeful than he had already. He reached over, and turned on the spray and then entered the shower. The cold water hit his body and he hissed as it did its job. 

The thought of Clark out there waiting for him, had the torture lasting longer than it should have before his erection wilted. 

Finally, he left the shower. He almost stumbled as he ran straight into Clark. His friend steadied him with one hand. Bruce looked into the stunning eyes of his best friend. Their faces so close. He could feel his breath on his lips. He tried to pull away, however Clark’s hand reach out and grasped his and Bruce found himself propelled back by the resistance. He crashed into Clark’s chest. He gazed at Clark. He wasn’t hurt and he chuckled nervously, “Talk about the immovable object.”

Clark grinned, “I guess that makes you the irresistible force.”

He mirrored that grin, “No, I think that is you too.”

His gaze fell to that mouth, those lips open and so enticing. His own eyelids felt heavy and he returned to gaze into Clark’s eyes. He saw a question there but Bruce wasn’t entirely sure what that question was. He blinked and pulled away. He glanced around them a little flustered. 

Clark smiled slowly, and told him, “Here I got you a towel.”

He saw the towel in Clark’s hand. He reached for it and then wrapped it around his waist. He said, “Thanks.”

His friend let him go and nodded, “No problem.”

As he dried himself, and dressed, he glanced at Clark and commented, “You have got changed.”

Clark swallowed almost nervously it appeared. He ran his hands over the denim at his hips. “Yeah, I… I feel kind of uncomfortable in my uniform when you are not wearing… um I mean when you are not wearing your uniform too.”

Bruce turned away and took a breath. How could he be so darn endearing and so damn sexy at the same time? He made the most innocent thing sound alluring, even when it wasn’t meant that way. His memory flashed to his dream, the image of Superman’s hard cock trapped behind those red shorts, ready and wanting Bruce to fuck him.

He returned his gaze to his friend, and he saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Bruce smiled to himself; maybe Clark meant it that way or maybe he didn’t. Even so, Bruce was probably going to end up fantasising that he did anyway. He said, “Come on let’s see what Alfred has been cooking.”

Clark nodded, “That sounds great.”

~*~

Later on, after speaking to Alfred about a mundane matter for a few minutes, Bruce returned to the lounge. He carried a small dessert that Alfred was treating Clark to. He had offered Bruce some; however, Bruce refused it, which earned him a sigh of frustration from Alfred. 

Bruce picked at the edge of the filling, bringing a touch of the sweetness to his lips. It was always a temptation that he had to forgo for his training. He found Clark had fallen asleep waiting for him. He was dozing spread out on the couch. Bruce approached slowly; he placed the dessert on the coffee table and then sat down on the edge of the couch. He gazed down at the handsome face softened even more by sleep. 

Another temptation, he couldn’t help himself as he reached out and he rubbed his thumb over plush soft lips. Clark’s mouth opened slightly and Bruce pushed his thumb gently against his soft pink tongue. Clark made a soft sound and Bruce found himself hardening in response. And then Clark’s eyes began to open slowly. Bruce pulled his thumb away quickly. Clark blinked realising Bruce’s presence and they gazed at each other. Then Clark said softly, “Hey.”

He gave him a friendly grin, “Hey yourself.” 

Clark ran his tongue over his lips. He hummed the question, “Buttercream?”

Shit, he tried to ignore it. He showed Clark the dessert, and explained, “Alfred sent it.”

Clark smiled sleepily, “He always spoils me. He always seems to know what I would like.”

Bruce gazed at his friend. He thought, ‘I would like to give you something I hope you would like.’ 

Shit his own thoughts were his own undoing. His cock hardened even more. He lifted Clark’s feet and sat down on the couch, putting them back in his lap shielding his crotch from view. He grabbed the remote control for the TV. He flicked through the channels until he came to a movie. He put the remote down and gazed at the blonde on screen, her breasts were incredibly pert.

Clark turned his head and gazed motionless at the screen for a while. Bruce saw out the corner of his eye when he turned back to Bruce, he was frowning. Bruce kept his gaze focused on the screen, and then the blonde onscreen began giggling dumbly. 

Clark shifted in place a moment, his foot brushing over Bruce’s crotch accidently. Bruce hissed quietly in response. When he glanced at Clark, he saw he was gazing at him. Clark’s focus slipped down to his crotch and back up again. And then he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Really…?”

Bruce glanced around self-consciously, “What…?” 

His friend said, “I didn’t think airheaded blondes were your thing.”

Bruce blinked rapidly and admitted quietly, “They are not.”

Clark eyed him, “So what is that all about?”

He couldn’t believe Clark was actually talking about it. He shrugged, “You know these things happen spontaneously sometimes…”

His best friend grinned, “Yeah although they seem to be happening to you a quite often.”

Bruce shook his head and commented, “Only twice.”

“Twice when I was there…”

He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, and confessed vaguely, “Twice while you were there.”

Clark’s brow rose, “What are you saying?”

He made excuses, “The tension of patrolling, hours of research down in the cave, it all builds up, and sometimes you just need a release…”

His friend nodded, “It is a pity you don’t have someone…someone special to help you release that tension.”

He gazed at his friend. He agreed silently, ‘Yes it was.’ 

Damn his cock was aching and Clark was just lying there with his hair a little dishevelled from sleep and looking so tempting. It was making him crazy. He wanted to ask, ‘Have you ever thought about me like I think about you?’ instead; he gazed at his best friend silently.

Clark asked in a murmur, “What…?”

He gave him a friendly smile and asked, “Aren’t you going to eat that?”

Clark’s brow furrowed slightly, and then he nodded and smiled, “Yeah. You know I can’t resist wanting things I’m not supposed to have.” 

He reached out, leaning over to the coffee table and he picked up the dessert. He sat back and took a bite. He closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure. He hummed savouring it. Bruce’s cock twitched at that sound.

He returned his gaze to Bruce with a smudge of buttercream enticingly on his full lips. He offered, “Do you want some of this?”

Bruce swallowed and pleaded quietly under his breath, “Why are you doing this to me?” forgetting his friend’s hearing abilities.

His friend smiled at him and whispered back, “Why not, huh?” 

He half wished that Clark could read his mind. Then he would know his desires. He watched mesmerised as Clark manoeuvred on the couch and sidled up to him with the dessert. Then Clark leaned over towards him. He whispered into Bruce’s ear, “Because I know you really want a taste, Bruce.”

Bruce closed his eyes, feeling Clark’s hot breath on his cheek and he let out a hitching breath, “Please don’t do this.”

He opened his eyes again and his best friend grinned at him. Clark swiped some of the buttercream with his thumb and he brought it to Bruce’s lips. 

Bruce shook his head, “I shouldn’t Clark…”

Clark stared at him intensely. Bruce glanced down at Clark’s thumb, then he looked up, and met Clark’s gaze again. Clark placed his thumb against Bruce’s lips and rubbed slowly. Bruce didn’t move away, he couldn’t his cock was hardening completely He was going to regret this, but he wrapped his lips around it, sucking off the buttercream. As the taste of cream disappeared, Bruce found himself lingering. Bruce gazed at his friend. He licked the soft pad of Clark’s thumb and a small noise of pleasure emanated from him. Clark’s eyes fluttered closed, a small smile coming to his lips, as he asked huskily, “You think about it too, don’t you?”

Bruce questioned softly, “Huh?”

Clark opened his eyes and he placed the dessert on the coffee table and returned to him, his best friend held his gaze, and reached out slowly and caressed his cheek. Shit, Clark wasn’t really doing what thought he was doing. Bruce stared at his best friend’s mouth. 

Shit, he wanted to make the attempt, meet him halfway but he just couldn’t take the risk that he was mistaken in Clark’s meaning. He laughed off the moment, “Yeah well growing up with Alfred and his wonderful baking, I couldn’t help, but think about it.”

Clark blinked, and glanced away. He smiled self-consciously, “Um, yeah of course you did.” Then Clark scooted back and away murmuring, “But you can never let yourself give in to temptation, can you, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed, “Is everything alright, Clark?”

Clark smiled brightly, and sat back against the cushions. He shrugged, “I’m absolutely fine, same as always.”

He asked, “You don’t seem fine.”

His best friend raised an eyebrow at him, “You really want to talk about this? After all, I thought being laconic was your thing.”

He stated, “Yeah but I didn’t think being sarcastic was your thing.”

Clark smiled unkindly, “Well you should ignore it. You’re so good at that Bruce.”

If he had indeed blanked the pass Clark seemed to have been making toward him, he could understand Clark being pissed off. But the thing was he couldn’t apologise, if he did it would mean he understood Clark’s intent and had rejected him. They would have to talk about it, about feelings and with Bruce’s evasiveness before and Clark’s annoyance now, he knew it wouldn’t go down well. He also really didn’t want to have to analyse his feelings for Clark right now. Or what Clark actually wanted from him. It was best to leave it and let it blow over.

He came out of his internal dialogue and realised Clark was sitting there watching him sternly. Bruce swallowed at the appraisal. Clark sneered, “So have you and Batman finished overanalysing everything now?”

He was feeling uneasy by Clark’s mood at the moment. Bruce cringed, “Don’t be like this.”

Tersely he asked, “Why not?”

He huffed and tossed back, “I thought you were all about looking for the best in people, Superman.”

Clark squinted at him. 

Shit, he really didn’t want to argue with him. There was just too much going on between them right now. He reached out to Clark’s denim-clad leg, “I don’t want to argue with you Clark.”

Clark gazed at his hand. He licked his lips, and he went to say something and halted. He shook his head, “I better go. I’ll be seeing you.”

He stood up to leave and Bruce’s breath hitched. He asked, “Will I?” he swallowed, and clarified, “Will I be seeing you again?”

His friend gazed down at him; he swallowed, “Yeah.”

Bruce smiled tenuously, “When?”

Clark glanced around the room before returning his gaze. He sighed, “Probably in the next few days.”

Bruce’s smile became stronger as the nameless fear inside him ebbed away, “Yeah?”

Clark then gave him a weary smile, “Yeah.”

Relief flooded him and he grinned, “Good.”

 

To be continued


	3. Damask 3/3

TITLE: Damask 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,384  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce cross the line of friendship.

~*~

He stumbled and caught himself against the wall of a dark alley. Batman pulled out the dart that had broken through his armour. His vision blurred, and he screwed his eyes up and tried to focus. He knew by trying to run it would speed up his heart and cause the dose of whatever was in that dart to pump around his system faster. He was parked only a few blocks away, if he could only get to…

His vision turned to darkness. There was a sense of floating, warmth, and well-being.

~*~

He opened his eyes and stared around his bedroom. He turned his head and smiled when he realised someone was lying sleeping next to him on the bed. He was fully clothed and on top of the sheets but his arms was around Bruce holding him protectively. 

He gazed at the handsome face and the fan of dark lashes. Bruce’s focus went to his lips. He lifted his hand, and pointed his finger and caressed his full lips. He murmured woozily, “You.”

He cupped his jaw and leaned in slowly, and closed the gap between them. He brushed their lips together gently. The beautiful man lying with him sighed in pleasure, and he tilted his head, and opened his mouth deepening the kiss, smiling ingenuously against Bruce’s lips. It was so good. Bruce deepened the kiss more.

Bruce grinned against his lips and moaned, “So delicious.”

Then those lashes fluttered open and he gazed at Bruce in the dusky light. Then everything became motionless between them. He reached out and caressed Bruce’s cheek, and then his jaw. Bruce breathed in sharply, as he closed the gap between them again. There was only one thing to do, and their mouths opened as one and their tongues met slowly again and again.

Bruce moaned against his lips, “Do you want to come to bed?”

He pulled back and gasped, “I really don’t think we should do this.”

He stilled and he asked with trepidation. “Don’t you want to?”

He whispered, “No Bruce.”

He asked him in confused dread, “Why didn’t you just stop me, push me away… punch me, do something before I made a fool of myself.” 

He breathed heavily and he studied the ceiling not explaining anything. Bruce made him look at him and demanded, “You kissed me.”

His mouth opened and he gazed at him silently. 

Bruce swallowed apprehensively, “Why didn’t you just tell me I was making a mistake that I’d missed my chance. Why have you gone this far if you don’t want me anymore?”

He gasped quietly, “You know who I am?”

He chuckled, “Of course I know who you are.”

Clark licked his lips, “We are friends, Bruce.”

Bruce leaned in and murmured into his ear, “I know we are friends, Clark. You’re my best friend. And I really think you should just get into this bed. I really need to know how it feels when you make me come.” 

He breathed out, “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Bruce laughed freely, “Oh I really do.”

He swallowed, “Then you don’t understand the implications of what you are saying.”

Bruce smiled, and told him throatily. “Oh you are absolutely gorgeous, do you know that?”

Oceanic eyes widened and his lashes fluttered prettily. He whispered with a smile, “It must be whatever you got shot with.”

He nodded, “Huh-huh I remember that.” He shrugged internally, that wasn’t important right now. And so he asked the important question seductively, “Will you come to bed?”

Clark closed his eyes and took a breath, “You don’t know what you’re saying… I mean…” he stuttered when Bruce kissed his jaw. “Hmm if we…” he groaned in response as Bruce continued sucking there, “Oh god, hmm… cross this… line.” 

Bruce smiled. “I really think I could use your help Superman. I am getting a hard on again and as we hopefully won’t be able to ignore in a minute so will you.”

He reached down bringing his hand to Clark’s denim covered crotch. A shudder went through Clark’s body, and  
Clark murmured, “Listen I know you must be feeling lightheaded after what happened tonight… tense...” 

He whispered huskily, “I think you could help me release that tension we were talking about the other night.” 

Clark halted Bruce’s hand that was on his crotch, stopping Bruce in his tracks and leaving him in confusion. Bruce asked, “Why?” 

Clark gazed at him. “You have been drugged. You don’t know what you are doing.”

Bruce sat up in bed, the white sheets pooling around his naked waist. Bruce shook his head and confuted, “Clark I know exactly what I’m doing.” 

His friend shook his head regretfully against the pillows, “I’d like to believe that. But the other night…”

Clark’s argument withered as Bruce pulled back the covers. He stretched out on the bed, showing off his nude body, and revealing his very interested cock. He watched hungry eyes devour it. “This knows exactly what it wants.” He told him.

He uttered, “Bruce, even if you want to fool around right now…” 

Clark reached down and wrapped his fist around Bruce’s cock, and pumped it once. Bruce exhaled. Clark gazed at his thumb as it skimmed over the head of Bruce’s erection. He whispered, “I didn’t make a mistake, did I, Clark. You do still want me don’t you?” 

Clark swallowed and he screwed his eyes closed. Bruce leaned in and said softly, “I don’t understand what you mean.” 

Clark was all flustered when he opened his eyes again and he gazed at Bruce. Then he reached out pulling Bruce to him and kissed him again. Bruce smiled as his eyes closed. Clark let out a satisfied little noise and then his hand came up and cupped Bruce’s head then Clark deepened the kiss. They both moaned as their tongues met. Then Clark slowly rolled them over and pushed Bruce back against the bed and he braced himself over him, his hand next to Bruce’s head on the pillows. 

Clark lowered his body down onto Bruce’s, he moaned and his hands reached for Clark’s hips. Clark echoed that moan and rolled his hips down. Bruce’s whole body arched into Clark’s, his hands reached up and grasped handfuls of Clark’s soft thick hair. As the kiss went on Bruce began breathing noisily through his nose, and Clark gently tried to push him away. Bruce growled into Clark’s mouth, “No, we are not stopping, not now.” 

And he licked into Clark’s mouth again. He groaned as Clark laughed into his mouth. Clark reached down and squeezed Bruce’s cock and Bruce gasped and pulled out of the kiss. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath. He panted out, “God, I want to get you naked.”

Clark just gazed at him heavy lidded. Then he smiled, “That’s the best idea you have ever had.”

Bruce grinned up at him and agreed, “You are probably right.” 

Then they fought to get Clark’s shirt off without tearing it and they tossed it onto the bedroom floor.

Clark braced himself up, when Bruce started on and then unfastened his jeans. He revealed a gorgeous cock that perfectly matched the rest of his friend. He wrapped his fist around him and he began jerking him off. Clark gazed down at him, sighing softly as he continued to stroke it. Bruce tugged Clark’s pants further down exposing more of his erection. Bruce said wryly, “And you told me that I would never get any complaints.”

Clark grinned at him brightly in response. Then he backed off, got off the bed, and he shucked out of his jeans. He returned to the bed naked. Bruce lifted the sheet and Clark slipped in. Then they became a tangle of limbs, and lips and tongues, Bruce rolled them over, and Clark’s back hit the mattress. He gazed mesmerised into Clark’s eyes, and he groaned as he ground his erection harder against Clark’s crotch. He asked gutturally, “What do you want us to do?”

Clark replied groaning, “A lot of things we can’t.”

He smiled, and whispered sultrily into Clark’s ear, “We can do anything, anything you want Clark.”

His friend moaned in desire of that promise. He rolled them over, and he positioned Bruce’s head, and sucked and nibbled his neck just under his jaw. Bruce groaned in delight but Clark murmured, “Neither one of us is putting their cock anywhere tonight.”

He frowned in confusion. He asked articulately, “Huh?” 

Clark explained, “Your mind is still compromised and we’re not doing anything you might regret with a clear head.”

Bruce turned them over again. He grinned down at him and revealed, “Clark I won’t regret anything, not with you.”

His friend took a gentle hold of his face and told him seriously, “We are still not crossing that line tonight.”

He smiled at his honourable friend and then he kissed him softly. He felt Clark’s hard length rubbing against his own trapped between their bodies, so he crawled backwards until he was eye level with Clark’s cock. He gazed at it and Clark squirmed, and he breathed, “Don’t you dare.”

Bruce leaned in, and Clark’s cock flexed in response. He said, “But you want me to.” 

Then teasingly Bruce opened his mouth slowly. Clark shook his head, “No.”

Bruce smiled and just breathed heavily against the tip. Clark stared down at him, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked so damn sexy. Bruce begged, “Just a taste.”

Clark groaned and glared at him. “I told you no.”

He was well acquainted with his best friend’s infamous fortitude; so instead, Bruce began exploring his abdomen and then his chest with his hands and lips. Clark laid back and enjoyed the attention. Clark’s fingers threaded through Bruce’s dark hair. 

He shook his head, his lips lingering over warm delicious flesh and muscle, he admitted. “I’m amazed this is happening between us.”

His best friend told him earnestly, “You are so sexy, Bruce, I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

Bruce glanced up, and held his gaze as he licked a long line up the centre of Clark’s torso.

Clark complimented “You have got a great mouth.” 

He reached his soft plush mouth. He licked into it, Clark’s tongue came out meeting his, and then he murmured against his lips, “Hmm look who is talking.”

Bruce turned his attention to Clark’s throat, and he rolled his hips thrusting against him again and again. Clark’s body arched into Bruce’s, his fingers grasping at Bruce’s back, his ass. Clark moaned softly, “Oh yes baby.”

He groaned against his throat, “Did you just call me baby?”

Clark moaned, “Hmm oh god, don’t start, Bruce.”

Bruce tilted his head and moaned in his ear, “Hmm I would love to start with you baby.” and he thrust against him faster. 

Clark rolled them over and then Clark sneaked his hand down between them, his tight fist jerking Bruce off. Bruce covered Clark’s hand with his own; his feet planted against the mattress, and he pushed through his fist.

He savoured the pleasure of Clark’s hand on his cock for a small eternity, thrusting through that strong fist. Clark murmured, “You like that, B?”

He moaned in enjoyment and then rolled them over again. In their passion, he misjudged the width of the bed and they rolled off the edge. There was a microsecond when Bruce expected to hit the floorboards hard, but instead they floated there in mid-air. He breathed heavily and gazed down at his best friend. Clark raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

He stroked Clark’s cheek, he said, “Always safe with you.”

Clark nodded, “Always.”

Then Clark floated them back into the middle of the bed. Clark reached up, and pulled Bruce down and took his mouth again. Before Bruce reached down and massaged Clark’s matching hardness there. Clark moaned and bucked up as Bruce stroked his cock. 

Their orgasm came way too easily, spilling their come between their bodies and over their hands. 

Seeing Clark Kent panting and gasping in breath as he came to orgasm was truly an incredible experience. Bruce painted Clark’s heaving chest and throat in awe. Having those intensely beautiful eyes watching him as he did the same prolonged it for Bruce.

Clark watched him come intently. Clark’s fingers caressing Bruce’s lips as he cried out Clark’s name. He licked his lips and grinned; Clark reached up and kissed him. They shared the taste of the mixture of their come. Clark said huskily, “That was so good, Bruce.”

Bruce bowed his head and groaned against Clark’s shoulder, “Yes it was.”

Clark reached out and stroked Bruce’s sweaty flushed face, brushing his damp hair from his forehead. He teased, “What is the matter did that take it out of you?” 

Bruce gazed at him silently, and then he leaned forward slowly. Clark grinned, waiting for a kiss. Then unexpectedly Bruce grabbed him and wiped his sweaty hair over Clark’s cheek and neck. Clark cringed at the unpleasant feeling and pushed him away, “Go away.”

Bruce grinned at him, “Don’t you like my sweat?”

Clark’s face contorted, “Only during, not after…”

Bruce laughed and tried to do it again and Clark pouted and complained, “I said stop it!” and then he pushed Bruce back down against the mattress and glared down at him.

Bruce just grinned up at him playfully.

~*~

It was the early hours of the morning, too early to get up yet but something made Clark wake up. His eyes blinked open; he turned his head on the pillow and saw Bruce was gazing at him through the dim light. Clark said croakily, “Hey.”

Bruce swallowed apprehensively. 

His best friend frowned at him with compassionate eyes. When Bruce didn’t reply Clark asked gently, “How are you feeling?”

He took a deep breath and swallowed, “We... this isn’t … this means something doesn’t it?”

Clark caressed his cheek with his thumb, “Bruce, what is going on with you?” 

Bruce stared at him in dread. He begged under his breath. “God, please don’t say this was an impulsive thing.” 

“Bruce?”

Bruce’s breath hitched, he winced, and he shook his head. His voice was so full of emotion. He told his best friend, “I am sorry, but it could never be just a bit of fun … not for me.”

Clark swallowed a lump in his throat, he inhaled, “Oh.”

He didn’t know where all this was coming from. He had just awoken and a feeling of nerves and jitteriness was covering his whole being. Maybe it was the come down from the drugs but he felt almost desperate. Bruce bowed his head against Clark’s chest and said quietly, “God I didn’t realise…”

Clark asked softly, “That I love you too?” 

Bruce looked up and gazed into his friend’s crystal clear eyes that he saw were awash with feelings. And he saw in them…, hope dawned in Bruce’s own eyes, “Oh my god. What …?” 

Clark smiled at his befuddled friend. He confessed, “You mean you never realised that I love you?” Bruce was wide eyed when he shook his head at him. Clark admitted with one of his luminous smiles, “I have wanted you for so long now, Bruce.”

Bruce’s brow creased with emotion, so many things, and so many emotions in such a confined space between them. Clark leaned forward and kissed him chastely. 

His best friend smiled playfully, and Bruce shook his head, smiling, “Oh please tell me this isn’t another dream.”

Clark smiled at him his eyes sparkling with humour. “That dream was about me huh, I am the beautiful brunet?” 

Bruce admitted, gazing at his best friend, “Yes you are.”

~*~

Bruce awoke later on, and turned over and gazed at his best friend sleeping. Wow, he was still surprised at what had happened last night. He smiled at Clark. He looked so young and carefree when he slept, no one would know he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bruce reached out and stroked his hair, his cheek. He smiled. Clark opened his eyes slowly, he smiled at him and then closed them again, while sighing, “Bruce.”

He replied softly, “Yes Clark.”

Clark opened his eyes again and stared at him, his eyes flicking over Bruce’s naked body. Then he murmured, “We really did it, huh?”

Bruce asked wryly, “You regret it?”

Clark reached out and pulled Bruce over him. He told him simply, “No.” then he kissed him.

They lay side by side facing each other, Clark stuffed a pillow under his head, and Bruce did the same. He said, “I think I should apologise now for the other night. I didn’t want to cross the line in case I was wrong.”

Clark smiled cheekily, “I had you sucking buttercream from my thumb; I don’t think there was much room for misinterpretations, Bruce.”

He found himself bowing his head bashfully. 

His best friend continued, “I actually never imagined I would have to be the one to make the first move, not with the great seducer.”

“Seducing someone is hard when you care so much for them.” 

“Especially when they rebuff your advances, did you really think you could hide your feelings from me, Bruce?”

He admitted, “I never even realised the depth your own feelings Clark, I was so wrapped up in my own determination to hide my own.”

Clark smiled, “But we’re both on the same page now?”

“Yes, I think so.”

~*~

As he padded barefoot and naked across the floor to the bathroom, Clark watched him from the bed. In the bathroom, Bruce checked for towels, and then he set the shower. Then Bruce glanced around. He smiled as he saw that Clark had followed him and was standing at the doorway, leaning against it and watching him. 

Clark was standing there nude and unabashed. Bruce gazed in admiration at the muscled flesh before him. Bruce gave him a measuring look as Clark let his eyes linger slowly over Bruce’s body.

And then Clark leered and then grinned at him. Then Bruce finally made the connection, and he tilted his head quizzical and Clark nodded slowly answering the silent question. Bruce chuckled in response. “You have been ogling me for all this time?” 

Clark confessed huskily, “It had always been a guilty pleasure before watching you remove the Batsuit. First, you take off the cowl, revealing your hair, it’s always damp, messy, and so gorgeous. Then the gauntlets, then your utility belt, and then your boots, I have always secretly loved watching you peel the Batsuit from that incredible body of yours. I love watching you bend over to pull the fabric from your ankles, seeing the muscular but still sweetly curved cheeks of your ass...”

Bruce groaned, “Shit Clark, I said you could charm the panties off anyone.”

Clark murmured, “You are not wearing any panties Bruce.” 

Bruce reached out and turned the spray on. He grasped his best friend’s hand and pulled him under the spray with him. Clark wrapped his arms around him, and they both smiled into their kiss.

~*~

He returned the kiss slowly and deeply. He really didn’t want to stop but he knew he had to. He whispered, “You have to go to work.”

Clark grumbled and asked, “Are you sure?”

He knew his best friend should go to work and Bruce was actually planning on returning to his bed so that he could get more sleep. Clark’s schedule and Bruce’s definitely weren’t the same. After his workday, and his own patrolling, it was only Superman’s abilities; his reserves of energy that allowed them to spend so much time together. Bruce understood that and was thankful for it. 

He smiled, “Yeah I am sure, unless you want to stay here and consummate our relationship properly.”

Clark sighed, “You are right, I better go.” Then he promised him, “Clear your schedule for tonight.”

It was almost sacrilege to consider clearing his schedule but Bruce told him, “You can count on it, Clark.”

 

The end of Damask, sequel coming soon


End file.
